


Captain my captain

by Queenofthebuckets



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Magnus is badass actually, Mild Language, Pirate Blitzen, Surt gets his ass beat, pirate magnus, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/pseuds/Queenofthebuckets
Summary: The Yellow Ghost is a ship that's terrorized the seas for the past year or two, but the captain of this ship isn't who everyone believes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Captain my captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a bit that I finally put to paper

Out of all the pirate crews that sailed the seas one tended to stand out. And it wasn’t just because their boat was a gaudy yellow color for some reason. It wasn’t too uncommon for teenagers to join pirate crews, but it was strange for a whole crew to be made up of them. Only one was over the age of 18 and the youngest was 14. But the ship known as The Yellow Ghost carried a fierce reputation despite all the facts pointing to it being an absolutely ridiculous crew on a ship that should invoke laughter instead of fear. But despite being young these pirates were organized. They appeared from the fog, struck hard and fast, and then vanished once again taking many expensive goods and wears with them. It pissed off the royal navy and other older pirates alike. Their surprising success was credited to their captain. People assumed that captain was the oldest of the crew, Blitzen Freyason. And why wouldn’t they, besides being the oldest he was already a famous scandal before becoming a pirate. The bastard son of a dutchess, result of her having a short affair with a penniless blacksmith. The idea of a shameful child like that running off to become a successful pirate captain of the most controversial ship on the sea was just too good gossip to ignore. But like many rumors that wasn’t quite the whole truth…. 

  
  
  


Blitzen hit the floor hard, the breath knocked out of him. He was dazed for a moment before quickly rolling to the left, barely dodging the blade that sunk into the deck inches from his face. Before he could try to get up the attacker stomped down hard on his chest, knocking the breath out of him again and keeping him pinned down. 

“This is the best you can do? I must say I’m disappointed” 

Surt sneered. The pirate lord seemed unimpressed and bored as he looked down at the other pirate pinned beneath him, who was struggling to get free, reaching for his just out of reach sword

“I’ve heard all these tales of The Yellow Ghost and her crew. I really thought I’d at least have an interesting fight”

Blitzen grit his teeth as he glared up at him

“And I’d heard you had good fashion taste but that hat really isn’t working for you”

He spat back as he pulled a sewing needle from his pocket and stabbed it into Surt’s leg. The pirate lord howled in pain and jerked back, allowing Blitzen to get free, giving him a good kick as he scrambled away. Surt cursed furiously as he yanked the needle from his leg and charged after him. Blitzen grabbed his sword and spun around to face him but Surt had been faster then he’d thought, practically on top of him. The pirate lord easily knocked the sword out of his hands again as he slashed at him, leaving a deep cut across Blitzen’s chest. He stumbled back clutching the quickly bleeding wound but managed to stay on his feet 

“D-Damn it this is a silk shirt, it took ages to make”

He grumbled mostly to himself as Surt stalked towards him 

“If you yield and beg for your life I might  _ consider  _ sparing you”

The pirate lord growled. Instead of doing that Blitzen drew back a fist and punched him squarely in the face. Surt stumbled back, clutching his face. Blitzen tried to get around him but the other man recovered quickly and lashed out, driving his blade into his leg. Blitzen cried out in pain as he went down, blood gushing from the wound. Surt pounced on him and wrapped his hand around his throat as he snarled. Blitzen wheezed breathlessly but kept struggling, clawing at Surt’s arms fruitlessly. Surt looked down at him coldly, unimpressed 

“You’re weaker then I thought you’d be. What a pathetic excuse of a captain” 

He scoffed. Suddenly Blitzen stopped struggling, letting out a choked laugh. Unease filled Surt as the other pirate smirked up at him.

“Y-you’re wrong about that one… Nng.. Our c-captain is way stronger than you or me” 

Blitzen gasped out, making Surt stiffen with shock 

“ _ Our _ captain? You aren’t-”

He started with shock before hearing rapid footsteps on the ship deck coming up behind him. The pirate lord whirled around just in time to see a flash of steel coming at him. Surt fell off Blitzen with a scream of pain as blood gushed from the spot his nose used to be, clutching at his face. He looked up to see a blonde teenager with a now bloody sword in hand. The boy was skinny with unkempt hair, and Surt hadn’t even spared him a second glance when they’d attack The Yellow Ghost. But now in the heat of battle he realized his mistake. The boy’s stormy grey eyes were full of a cold focused fury that could make even the strongest man cower away in fear. Suddenly Surt had no question who the captain of this ship was. 

“Unless you want to lose them keep your fucking hands off my friends”

He growled as he stood over Surt. Nervously the pirate lord glanced around for some backup, realizing most of his crew was being chased off. Even as he watched the red-headed girl chased after two of his men as they panickily scrambled across the gangplank back onto their own boat. He couldn’t believe this, how did he just lose to a bunch of teenagers, who were captained by another teenager!? Surt was pulled from his thoughts by a blade under his throat, looking back up to see those steely grey eyes staring back 

“Get off my ship while you still have the chance”

The young captain ordered sharply. Surt grit his teeth furiously, looking from the blonde over to the pirate he’d wrongly assumed was the captain, who was looking very smug despite being more badly wounded. Gritting his teeth with barely contained rage he pulled himself upright, hand cupped over where his nose used to be

“You might have won this time, but don’t think this is the last time we’ll meet!”

Surt snarled as he limped away, his voice grabbled from losing his nose. The teenaged pirates jeered and laughed at him as the pirate lord scrambled away, a humiliating defeat. 

  
  


Only once Surt’s crew were all off The Yellow Ghost and their ship was pulling away did Magnus sheathe his sword. He turned to Blitzen, who was sprawled out and bleeding on the deck. Instantly that ice-cold rage left Magnus, expression turning soft and very worried as he hurried over to the older boy

“Blitz are you alright?”

He asked as he knelt down next to him. Blitzen pushed himself upright with a slight groan

“I’m fine kid. Probably gonna be limping for a while but I’ll heal. I’m more concerned with my shirt, where the hell am gonna get more silk?” 

He replied with a light smile. Magnus huffed a bit 

“Don’t brush this off, you’ve gone and gotten yourself more wounded than anyone else,  _ again _ ”

The young captain scolded his cousin before looking over his shoulder 

“T.J! Get the first aid pack!” 

“On it captain!”

T.J shouted back, eagerly rushing below deck as the others started cleaning up the blood and a few body parts left behind from the fight. Magnus rolled his eyes 

“I hate it when he calls me that. I still don’t get how I became leader in the first place. You’re older”

He huffed 

“Not mentally!”

Blitzen laughed

“Come on kid, we all know you’re a great captain” 

“Yeah well captain Chase says sit still so I can make sure you don’t get a fucking infection, and that’s an  _ order _ ” 

Magnus replied as T.J returned and handed him the first aid supplies. Blitzen huffed a bit but sat still to let him dress his wounds. There was truth in his words, the whole crew all agreed Magnus was the best captain despite his reluctance. Magnus might not be even close to what people think a captain should be, but maybe that was why he was such a good one. His strong love and dedication to his friends, ability to think on his feet, and find solutions to problems no one else even considered. The fact that people tended to miss his potential and skills when they first meet him was just a plus. Not a one of the crew could ask for a better captain. 


End file.
